An embodiment of the arrangement as is set forth in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,972. The known arrangement is used to detect nuclear magnetic resonance spectra from an object subjected to a magnetic resonance excitation. For this purpose in the known arrangement the generator comprises a receiving coil which is arranged to generate the informative signal by picking up a free induction decay signal generated in the object at Larmor frequency. In order to transmit the informative signal from the first electrical site, notably the measurement site, to the second electrical site, notably a data analysis site, the known arrangement comprises a wiring cable whereto a suitable amplifier is connected for amplification of the informative signal.
It is a disadvantage of the known arrangement that the electrical field generated by the radio-frequency operatable receiver coil induces radio-frequency currents in the wiring, which may be hazardously increased due to the fact that the wiring and the surrounding medium can form a resonant circuit. The thus induced currents induce not only parasitic disturbances of suitable accessory devices, but may lead to a substantial heating of the wiring and the surrounding medium, which is unacceptable, especially when such arrangement are conceived to be applied in-vivo. It is noted that in principle an imaging session comprises two phases: “transmit” and “receive”. In the transmit phase all receivers are detuned and normally do not produce hazardous signal. The wiring, on the contrary, being a conductor constitutes a receiver in which hazardous currents are induced and may be amplified by a cable resonance.
It is an object of the invention to provide an arrangement which is substantially compatible to a radio-frequency environment, notably the magnetic resonance imaging environment.